


Break Those Chains That Bind You

by missedcall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (that's the first lesson), Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, French Kissing, Harry is so gentle and loving and caring i fell in love with him in this, High School, M/M, Shy Louis, Sweet, Sweet Harry, also harry's into hair pulling but like pubic hair pulling, he also tastes a bit of his own cum i hope you're not offended, okay hand jobs yo, that a thing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missedcall/pseuds/missedcall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry teaches Louis how to have sex. (Every chapter is a new lesson)</p><p>Based off prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Old Fashioned Notion

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt ](http://bottomlouisprompts.tumblr.com/post/95112260037/i-would-like-to-read-where-l-is-a-shy-virgin-and-h): _I would like to read where L is a shy virgin and H gives him sex lessons, from kissing onwards._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's French without kiss? A virgin. Oh, right - sorry.

Louis' shy, always has been. When he met Harry, he felt awkward, having been forced into a group with him in class because he didn't really know anyone, his only friend being Niall. Harry was nice, though, worked Louis up with his charm and asked him stupid questions about himself like " _What's your favorite colour_?" or " _How do you take your orange juice_?", things that he had never been asked before—either because no one particularly cared or simply because Louis didn't talk much. 

Because of this—his very much expressed shyness—Louis was quite flustered and very dumbfounded when Harry began talking to him like they were old friends. It's safe to say that Louis was quite awkward and kind of hated himself for it, but Harry never quit. What started off as small smiles and waves down the hall transitioned to questions on a class lecture or about what the teacher had said all the way to raging,  _fulfilling_ conversations that lasted for whole class periods, often getting the both of them in trouble. Harry  _even_  asked Louis for his number, real casual, so much so that Louis missed the question for a moment, but soon froze on the spot and began mumbling incoherently, Harry finally reaching his arm around Louis' waist and grabbing for his phone himself, entering his name next to the sunglass smile emoji and texting himself off Louis' phone, saving his number under Lou with a pretty blue diamond next to it in symbol of his eyes. Harry gave the phone back to Louis, who was still frozen on the spot with wide eyes, and said " _Thanks, pal_ " before walking off to class.

Louis was still shy though, enjoyed listening to Harry more than being an active participant in the conversation, but Harry made him smile and Louis liked Harry,  _a lot._ And that was scary. So Louis didn't let himself think about it, just sat back and admired Harry as he spoke, astounded at his beauty, sometimes offering something in his small, quiet voice, blushing as he spoke and hiding his face, avoiding Harry's eyes. And that's what made the conversations all the more intimate, Louis whispering as if it was some secret, and Harry bursting with laughter at whatever it was Louis had said. And Louis would look up at him contently, eyes lighting up as everyone else in the room tried to figure out what it was that was so funny, especially coming from Louis.

It's a given fact, then, that when Harry began asking him out with he and his friends that Louis was all the more flustered, blushing and giving him a polite no, that he had something he had to do. With the fifth excuse of having something to do and promising the possibility of next time, Harry made his way to Louis' house, getting the address from an easily enthusiastic Niall, and charmed his mum into letting him go. Louis' mum of course was unaware of the entire predicament and lightly scolded Louis for having not told her more about his new friend before she let Harry have him, promising he'd be getting out more. Harry thanked her and drove off with Louis, grinning excitedly as he sat embarrassed in the passenger seat. 

It's an even more obvious and easily believable statement that when Harry asked him out  _exclusively_  and proposed the idea of _dating,_ Louis was absolutely flustered, scooting back from the table and mumbling quite coherently all the reasons they shouldn't, all the reasons Harry shouldn't be interested in dating Louis. For one, Louis' a virgin, two, they had a fine friendship as it was and Louis wouldn't want a fallout to occur between them, explaining that they tended to happen  _often_ and when least expected and, three, Louis wasn't sure what a guy like Harry would want with a loser like Louis.

Harry simply smiled, leaned over the table as Louis went on rambling and kissed his words away. "I guess we'll have to be unexpected, then." He smiled sweetly, and in that moment where Louis' thoughts and gaze would usually be upon all the people seated around them in the crowded restaurant, hoping desperately that they weren't bothered by it, they were stuck on Harry, gaze on his face as the rest of the room faded away. (Louis never knew that occurrences like that actually happened in real life, figured they were just made up in cheesy rom-coms.) And Louis wasn't sure that he was gay, always thought that he'd have a fancying for girls but never really having had a crush on anyone, but Harry made it feel right. Like liking him wasn't a crime, that  _gay_ wouldn't be what he was, just in love. Just with the right person. Louis was staring at Harry, wide eyed as the other boy's smile widened and he pulled a rather charmingly bewildered face him, cocking his head to the side as he held Louis' face. 

"Are you really a virgin?" Louis' face went beet red and he tried to hide himself under his arms, eyes wide and trying to stop this terrible embarrassment. Harry only laughed, kissing Louis all over and making his cheeks fall a deeper shade of red. Yeah, this was good.

                                                                                                      —

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Harry asks, they'd been talking about it last night—Louis brought it up, surprisingly enough—and ever since the idea was suggested and, apparently, accepted, Harry had been asking Louis for reassurance non-stop. He wants to help his boyfriend, wants to do this with him, and he may be popular and expected not to care, but he does care and he doesn't want to make Louis do anything he's uncomfortable with.

"Positive," Louis says, "Now just quit asking me, yeah? You're making me feel awkward." Louis holds back a cringe, adamantly avoiding meeting the gaze of his very tall, very  _attractive_  boyfriend altogether.  _  
_

Harry smiles and it reaches his eyes, grabbing Louis' face in both hands and planting a wet, _smacking_  kiss on his lips, biting his lip in excitement when he pulls away. "See you after class, then. My car."

                                                                                                      —

Harry was popular and Louis was, well, not. Don't get him wrong, though, Harry wasn't the kind of popular who looked down on those who weren't on the same social level as him, nor was he the kind of popular that even realized his popularity—he was a natural charm, was all. So, yes, he was unfortunately the kind of popular that tried to swoon teachers, but then Harry kinda tried to swoon everyone, both consciously and not. 

Louis' only friend was Niall, and everybody loved Harry. Especially Louis. Well, maybe not  _everybody,_  but most people.  _Especially Louis._

"So you're really planning on doing this, then?" Niall asks, books held in his hand, swinging carelessly back and forth hitting practically everyone in his line of sight.

Louis sighs. "Yeah."

"That doesn't sound very enthusiastic, are you sure you want to do this?" Louis squeezes his eyes shut, trying to figure things out up in his head and getting quite annoyed with everyone's lack of trust in his decision making. 

"I'm positive, Niall, I just don't enjoy this interrogation thing. Not cool."

Niall frowns. "Sorry." He says, looking away from Louis and back to the hall where they're walking. Louis sighs and now he feels bad. 

"No, it's alright Niall. I'm just tired is all, you know?"  _Harry's a worrywart of a boyfriend_ , he doesn't mention, thinking of the many ways Harry found about bringing up the whole sex thing casually and at any reminder as they texted late last night. Louis might be shy and embarrassed and  _awkward_ , but he's sure of this, really. And he's frustrated in the way people get frustrated when they've been asked the same question that's been answered fifty times over again and again, and it's just tiring, not being trusted. But Louis is not going to back out. 

Louis and Niall depart as they make it to Niall's class, Louis making it to his own and receiving a text from Harry as he makes his way to his seat.

 **Harry** :  _You can always change your mind, it wouldn't bug me .x_

Louis sighs and rolls his eyes, replying quickly as class begins. 

 **Louis** :  _Beginning to feel like it might bother me. Take my word for it, I'm sure._

Harry replies almost immediately. 

 **Harry** :  _Just making sure, don't feel like I don't want to, I really do. See you after class .xx_

                                                                                                      —

Harry's looking at his phone when Louis makes his way over, trying not to call too much attention to himself. Harry looks up when he gets closer, hearing him make his way over and smiling enthusiastically as he waves. He meets Louis halfway and kisses him softly on the lips once he's close enough, pulling away and smiling like mad. Louis blushes and looks away. (As always.)

"You ready?" Harry asks and Louis has trouble trying to figure out if that's a double-ended question or not, so he just nods and gives Harry a small smile, hand on the strap of his pack. 

"Yeah."

                                                                                                      —

They don't do anything when they get to Harry's house, just set them selves on his couch with some biscuits and homework, Louis helping Harry with his maths and Harry watching Louis as he concentrates on his own work. Truth be told, Louis' nervous, Louis'  _so_ nervous, but his schoolwork helps him forget that, up until he notices Harry staring at him from the other end of the sofa. Louis only slightly turns his head, just enough to get his eyes on Harry, pencil still held at his lips where he was previously thinking. Harry doesn't say anything, just looks up from the pencil at Louis' lips and meets his eyes, licking his own lips, his mouth falling open only slightly. He's lost in a daze.

"Harry—" Louis tries, but is soon cut off with Harry leaning over and placing his lips on Louis', his hand going beside his ear and the underside of his jaw. It's a sweet kiss, soft and unrushed, but Louis' startled by it and his lips stay unmoving. Harry pulls away, lips slightly redder than before and panting a bit, hand still holding Louis.

"Shouldn't we, um," Louis tries, stuttering as Harry's brows furrow in confusion, his head tilting to the side is he looks at Louis with clouded eyes. "Shouldn't we do this, you know, upstairs?"

Harry smiles softly. "Why should we? Mum's not home, neither's Gem. I think right here's perfect."

Now Louis' brows furrow, eyes darting everywhere but to Harry's. "Yes, but what if your mum, you know, walks in. And wouldn't there be more space on a bed?" Louis rambles and Harry smirks, rolling his eyes in admiration.

"Think my mum's pretty immune to the view of kissing—did enough of it in her days." Harry muses, gaze flicking from Louis' eyes to his lips and back, staring at their rosiness. 

"But—" Louis tries, but Harry's lips are already on his, kissing and sucking and licking until he's pulled Louis in a straddle over his hips, pulling away only to kiss at his jaw as he tries to regain his breath. Harry leans back in.

"Aren't we—" Louis tries again, gasping as Harry sneaks his tongue in, prodding into Louis' mouth and licking over his teeth.

"Not today," Harry says, taking Louis bottom lip between his own and licking over it, letting it snap back as he pulls away to speak. "Just kiss me for now, follow my lead. Let your emotions flow." He says, clamping his lips with Louis' and ignoring his pants, just wanting to feel Louis as deeply as possible, loving his lips and his kiss and the warmth of his everything, straddling Harry probably uncomfortably and only barely having to lean down to meet Harry's lips, being short as he is. They kiss for a while and it's a bit awkward but Louis' trying to shut his eyes and just melt into the kiss—as he's seen people do in movies, though hopefully not melt so far as the _Wicked Witch of the West—_ but he's thinking too much and he knows he's bad at this, and certainly not near as good as Harry, but, I mean, _gah._ Thankfully his books fall off the cushions with a thud, startling him and giving an excuse to pull away, but Louis only gets a brief glimpse before Harry's pulling him back, kissing at the underside of his jaw before trailing his lips back to Louis', breathing over them. 

"Stop thinking," He mumbles over Louis' lips, eyes closed and brows furrowed as he tries to get Louis to kiss him back, to follow his lead. Louis shuts his own eyes again, trying to keep Harry's instructions in mind, trying to think only of his voice and his lips and his tongue and his beauty—and Louis melts into the kiss. It's a bit awkward, yes, Louis not being quite experienced with kisses of such magnitude and passion, rather brief, kitten lick little kisses compared to this one, but it's not miserable. In fact, Harry finds it quite endearing, getting to be the one to teach Louis all these new things, give him all these new experiences, and he loves the kiss, loves the fact that Louis'  _here_ and kissing him  _back_ and making cute little panting noises as he tilts his head to the other side, desperate to get Harry's lips between his own again. ( ~~Louis' _really_ melted.~~ )

Louis' hands are on his shoulders, leaning up and forcing Harry to stretch just to keep their lips connected, teasing him without meaning to and Harry finds it rather hot. Harry wraps his arms around Louis and leans back, forcing Louis to lay over him as he sinks into the couch pillows, more in control this way. Louis' never had a kiss like this, never felt passion or emotion like this and it's right safe to say he's addicted to the feeling, suffocating himself in the kiss until he can't anymore, pulling away and gasping for only a second before he tries to dive back in again, capture Harry's lips with his own. 

Harry smiles and pushes Louis back softly when their lips meet again, eyes shining as his gaze meets Louis'. "Slow down there, tiger." He says, leaning in and planting a kiss on his nose when he gives him a confused look, immediately blushing over both his eagerness and Harry's endearing gesture. Louis tries to pull away a bit, but Harry's not a having a single second of it, wrapping his arms tighter around Louis' waist and pulling him in closer, looking up at Louis' looming face looking down at him. "Not trying to get away from me already, are you? After all that fun?"

Louis shakes his head silently, biting his bottom lip into his mouth and Harry can't help but find him adorable, his flushed face and wide eyes, swollen red lips—it's absolute art. Harry smiles and pulls Louis in for another kiss, smiling even wider into it as Louis begins the movement of his own lips almost immediately. It's something Harry's learned about him recently, but if you can get Louis to start something, to come out of his shell and just take what's there for him, he won't stop until it's finished. And that's exactly what he's doing.

They kiss for a bit more, Harry more languidly and lazily (and, quite contentedly) than Louis' enthusiastic and sloppy attitude. It's a good kiss; warm, wet, intimate and really Harry _and_ Louis could go on like this for hours—well, it'd take a bit of restraint on Harry's side—and they're actually really looking to it. They're cut off however when the front door unlocks and Harry's mum walks in with a few grocery bags. Louis' so immersed in the kiss that he pulls away too late, Anne looking up and seeing Louis straddling her son on the couch with swollen lips and looking like a deer caught in headlights, Harry's head dropping back and meeting his mum's gaze upside down with a content grin.

"Hey mum." He says casually. Louis' still stuck on top of Harry and Anne still stuck on the scene in front of her. 

She holds her hand up and shuts her eyes, speaking sternly. "Don't wanna know, don't even tell me. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen." And with that she walks off with her groceries, setting her keys away and ignoring the two in their awkward predicament. Harry looks back at Louis, still grinning like a cocky little bastard and Louis pulls off his lap immediately, trying to fix the disheveled state of his hair and outfit, gathering his things and shoving them together as quickly as possible, eyes wide and worried. Harry just watches him.

"Hey," He whispers softly, sitting up. Louis keeps his attention on the task at hand. "Hey," he says once again, placing his hand softly on Louis's shoulder and turning him over to face him. Louis looks worried and a bit like he might cry. "It's alright," He says, pulling him in and giving him a quick peck before hugging him, "You're alright. You did great. Hopefully we can continue again, soon." Harry pulls away, grabbing Louis' face between his hands and fixing his hair. 

"Does that sound alright?" He asks. Louis nods, heart fluttering because god damn it Harry is perfect. Harry smiles.

"Great," He says, pulling Louis up and dusting him off, shoving everything in his bag and leaving it as he takes his hand. "Now to meet my mum."

                                                                                                      —

Harry takes him to the kitchen and she's there, packing cans and things away when he calls for her. 

"Mum," He says and she turns around, attention travelling from her son the shy boy whose hand he's holding, standing behind Harry's shoulder and not meeting her gaze. "This is Louis, Louis, this is my mum."

Anne smiles and takes his hand as he looks up and offers his best apologetic and embarrassed smile yet. "You can call me Anne, love. Nice to meet you."

"Harry's told me lots about you. Adores you, he does." Louis offers meekly.

"Funny that is, I haven't heard  _nearly_ enough from Harry about you, well, forget that, you're here now. C'mon now, give me a hug." She says, yanking Louis in for a bone crushing hug. He squeaks as she squeezes him, reaching his arms around her as well. 

"Well then, I expect to see you at dinner around here sometime soon! Come over whenever, sweetie. I'd offer to have you over tonight, but I'm afraid we've only got leftovers to heat up. As for you, Harry," She says, turning over to her beaming son, "I expect you to get this boy home safe, no dillydallying, it's six in the afternoon. Go on, then, get out of here. Lovely meeting you." She adds and Louis smiles back. "Come around soon!" 

Harry drives Louis home and it's silent in the car, but it's not terrible, not awkward, just silent. Louis' looking out the window and it doesn't take long before Harry's turning the familiar curve that leads to Louis' house. He looks over at Harry when the car stops, and Harry smiles at him, hopping down and grabbing his bag for him, opening his door. 

"I hope I didn't get you in too much trouble." Louis sighs solemnly as they walk up the path to his door.

"Ah, she'll probably just give me a look and curse me for not introducing you sooner, but that's about it. All worth it anyway, you know you're a really good kisser."

Louis looks up at him through slanted lids. "You're a rotten liar." He says and Harry's head tilts back in laughter.

"Alright, you're not the  _best_ yet, but I'm not lying, you were pretty good." Louis can't hold back the small smile that etches itself onto his lips as Harry speaks the word. "Guess I'll have to drop you off then." Harry says as they make to his door. He hands Louis his bag and kisses him, taking his chin softly between his fingers and moving his lips with the sweet makings of a blissful kiss. It's simple and soft, and Louis doesn't ever want it to stop, standing on his tip-toes when Harry tries to pull away, trying desperately to keep him from doing so. Harry chuckles softly and leans in again, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before pulling away. 

"Goodnight." He whispers and Louis' cheeks flush harder than they did when they'd been snogging. Harry makes his way back to his car and Louis' left dumbstruck at the door, eventually convincing himself that he looked right dumb standing out there like a meteor hit him and grabbing for his keys to make his way in. 

Louis mum is nice when he walks in, simply greets him and asks if he was out with friends to which Louis answers with a yes, grabbing water and kissing her on the cheek before making his way to his bedroom. Louis' only just finished his maths homework around ten, having showered and prepared for bed when he got home, now hopping into bed for real, right exhausted. He checks phone before dozing off.

 **Harry** :  _Hope you have sweet dreams, sweetheart._ _Changed your contact to Sweet Lips, by the way. Did you happen to eat any candy before coming over, or was that natural? Just curious .xx_

Louis' heart flutters harder than it has before and he can't stop from smiling, cheeks red and eyes drooping as he prays for sweet, sweet dreams of Harry. His prayers don't go unanswered, not this time.


	2. Slow It Down Baby (Take A Little Longer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people say to me, "talk to the hand because the face ain't listening," but, inevitably, the hand won't listen either. So I started talking to my own hand and, you know, things went well, one thing led to another and, before you know it, we were in my room having a great hand job. Yeah, okay you're right, I totally got that one off the internet. Could still use your hand, though.

It's only a few days later—Thursday—that Louis comes over for dinner with Harry's family.

They're in Harry's car, kissing no less. Louis'd just gotten in, hardly settled into the seat (as they had a fairly decent amount of time before class) when Harry caught his lips. It was a small, but forceful peck, Harry pulling away only slightly, just to see Louis' cute little stunned face and mumble a content "Morning", kissing him again before Louis can say anything about how he's already said (texted) that to him this morning. So, yeah, it takes Louis a bit to get into the flow of the kiss, but even then it's a bit awkward because Louis' constantly conscious that they're at  _school_ and  _anyone_ can walk by and see them; snicker and judge. He kisses back in courtesy, but just barely.

"Mmm, can't wait for you to meet my family." Harry hums softly into the kiss, smiling. "Gonna love you." And, yeah, alright. (They haven't even told  _each other_ that.) 

Louis tries to pull away then and Harry chases after his lips with closed lids until he can't find them anymore, pucker falling to whatever open skin was there for the taking, licking, kissing, and sucking. "Harry," Louis tries, but then Harry nips and Louis gasps, trying to pull away. He can feel his tongue as he licks over the spot on his neck, sucks softly with his plump lips and takes little nips here and there. Louis' trapped and there's nothing he can do. " _Harry_ ," He tries again, but it's not a convincing protest—his voice shaking and breathy, barely there, barely managing words at all. And, I mean, Louis' going to meet Harry's  _family_ tonight and a lovebite quite prominent on his neck is in  _no way_ a good first impression. Louis tries to get Harry's attention again, but Harry nips at his skin as he speaks and the rest of his name gets caught in his throat, squeaking in pain, surprise, and pleasure.  _  
_

When Harry finally pulls away his smile is smug, content. He leans up and pecks Louis' lips before pulling away completely, eyes hooded with smugness. _God_. "C'mon", he says, "Gonna be late for class." And, yeah, class. That's what Louis was trying to say—class.  

                                                                                                      —

Harry helps Louis out of the car (despite his protests) and soon they're walking into the building hand-in-hand. Usually Harry had nothing to worry about—in fact, he never did. Harry didn't care and messing with someone who gave a shit less was never fun, so, yeah, Harry was Harry and that was that. (He's a pansy, apparently. The sexual orientation kind, not the flower. And, yes, Harry knows perfectly well that that's a common word used to insult girly men specifically, but he's pansexual and he has no problem calling himself pansy for short. Personally, Harry prefers daffodils. Pansies are nice too, though. Pretty smell.)

Louis, on the other hand, was very,  _very_ susceptible to ridicule. Especially because he  _did_ care. He's only ever safe from that when he's with Harry, and as cheesy as that sounds it's true. No one will bug him because, while Harry might not care what people think or say about  _him_ , he makes up for it twenty times over in caring about what people think and say about  _Louis_. Which, sucked. It sucked. Harry and Louis were not often together during school and, going to the good sized school that they went to, not  _too_ many people cared (or if they did they didn't care to show it), but the few who did care made their opinions  _quite_ clear. Louis learned to ignore it, though, and it was good because it didn't happen often, but it still kind of beat him down a bit. 

Louis tried not to look around, kept his eyes on Harry or nothing at all, and that was okay. It was good. And, as they met up with Niall and Zayn, Harry cupped Louis' face with both hands and kissed him. It was nice, wet and warm, and when Harry pulled away there was a smile on Louis' face that he couldn't deny, and Louis forgot all the bad thoughts he'd been thinking. They were both content, happy, grinning. 

"See you later, boo." Harry cooed before walking off with Zayn and, yeah, Niall snickered. Laughed quite hard when Louis blushed and even harder when he hit him for laughing so hard. 

Louis loved Niall, but he loved Harry more.

 _Still._  

                                                                                                      —

"So, Louis, how're your classes going, then?" Anne asked politely, munching on her peas and looking at him expectantly. She was nice, Harry's family was  _very_ nice. Louis probably felt more embarrassed around Gemma than he did with Harry's parents, which was weird, but it ended up alright because she excused herself early (as soon as Harry and Louis walked through the door and she was introduced) with the simple excuse of thesis papers or some thing or another—she'd been waiting, apparently. _  
_

Louis swallowed the food he'd been chewing on quietly, clearing his throat afterward. "They're, um, they're going alright, yeah. Not the best marks, but good enough, certainly. Still," Louis shrugs, moving his food around the plate idly, "Could be better."

Anne bursts into a fit a laughter and Louis looks up, a bit shocked and confused. She's laughing pretty hard, head thrown back like Harry's whenever he laughs hard at something. She notices his face and calms herself enough to speak up. "No, no hun, it's not you. It's just, honestly you can't be any worse than Harry." She reassures him, and, when Harry looks over, shoulders falling in defeat followed by a small ' _Heeeeeeeeey_ ', she only laughs harder. Her husband laughs lightly along with her, wrapping his hand around hers on the table.

"Yeah, just remember when  _you_ were in school." He kids and Anne calms herself down, looking over adoringly at her husband.

"Oh, shut up." She says and Louis tunes out after that, looking back to his plate of food as the two begin whispering and cooing things to each other like a pair of idiots in love.  ~~Louis wants a love like that, one day~~. 

Harry leans over and it startles Louis a bit at first, and he doesn't know what he was expecting him to say ( _if anything_ ), but perhaps something along the lines of ' _We could be like that, too_ ' or ' _I hope when I'm a parent I make my children gag at how in love I am_ '—but most certainly not

" _I wanked thinking about you last night_." Whispered lowly in Louis' ear as it was—or so he hoped—something only  _he_ was supposed to hear. So, yeah, of course Louis chokes on his peas at the words. I mean,  _fuck_. 

Harry's snickering, wrapping his lips around a spoon of mash innocently as he watches Louis reach for his water. Louis' chugging his water in big gulps, trying to wash it all down when Harry leans back over and whispers in his ear. "Was thinking 'bout how hot it'd be to watch  _you_ wank over  _me_. Pant my name, whine a bit. " And yeah Louis kind of chokes on his water, spits some of it out, even, and Anne's startled.

"Oh, honey, sweetheart, are you alright?" 

Louis' eyes are wide and he's trying  _really_ hard not to, like, die or something. He swallows rapidly and wipes at his mouth, speaking up with a strangled voice. "Yeah, I'm—yeah, I, where's your loo?" 

"Second door round the corner, babe." Louis' up and out of his seat as soon as her words are uttered, but he doesn't make it far (really at all) before he hears Harry's chair scooting back followed by his booming voice.

"I'll go with him."

"Yes, alright. Run along, make sure he's alright."

Louis' just made it through the door when Harry's barging in, grin growing by the second as he examines Louis' disheveled state. "Hey, babe." He says, closing the door behind him, and Louis, Louis' just mad frustrated. He's sitting on the lid of the toilet, just staring up at Harry without a clue.

"Was true, you know." Harry shrugs, dropping to his knees and placing his hands at the edge of the lid by Louis' thighs. "Best orgasm I've had in a while—I should thank you, but then, I don't think just  _any_ thank you would do." Harry's lips are ghosting over Louis' ear now, and Louis' breath is shallow. "And we can't do  _that_ with my parents just outside the door, now can we?"

Louis' breathless, eyes wide and trying to remember to breathe. "D'you really think of me?" He asks, and, really, of all the things he could have said.

Harry nods, smiling smugly. "Every last breath was just  _scribbled_ with Louis. Every last drop, too, but the breaths came first." Harry winks and  _god damn_ , Louis can't help himself.

"H—Harry, we should, um, we should get back to your parents." Harry had been pecking small kisses up the length of Louis' neck (he has an obsession with it, it's just so _soft_ and  _warm_ ) when Louis spoke, poking his tongue out every so often, making him shiver. Harry nips at Louis' neck a few times, leaning in and forcing Louis to lean back. His hands are at Harry's shoulders and he's trying to tell him to stop, but it gets caught in his throat, and he doesn't  _really_  want him to stop, no, not really. _  
_

Harry leans up and pecks a long kiss on Louis' lips, pushing his head back with the force of it. He pulls away, smiling like a mad man and he's just _so_ infatuated with Louis. "C'mon, better get out before the parents think we're doing what I wish we were. I mean, unless you wanna stay and prove them right." Harry. Harry. Harry's one cocky son of a gun. Louis blushes. _  
_

—

When they get back to the dining room, hand in hand, Harry's parents are still deeply entranced by the conversation they're having, but Anne notices as they (Louis) stands there awkwardly at the other end of the table.

"Oh, Louis, babe, you alright? Got a bit choked up there." She laughs and Louis cracks a small smile, blushing and nodding. Anne turns to her son. "Harry, hun, would you mind cleaning up the kitchen for me? My back's just wrecked."

Harry nods, placing a kiss at his mother's forehead and mumbling "Sure". Anne tilts her head back, looking into her son's eyes lovingly. "Thank you, sweetheart." (Harry's family is just  _so_ perfect and  _so_ in love with each other that it really astonishes Louis, warms his heart.)  "Lou over there can help you." Louis hadn't realized he'd been staring, so he nods when broken of his thoughts and ambles on behind Harry, embarrassed.

They've got a rhythm down, the pair. Harry crinkles his fingers up under the faucet as he scrubs the plates clean and Louis wiggles his bum comfortably on the counter to dry the plates, trying not to drop them as he does. Louis and Harry talk and tell stories and splash water in each others faces and giggle and really Louis never knew washing dishes—correction;  _drying_ dishes—could be so fun, but apparently it can be. 

Soon enough the dishes are forgotten and Harry and Louis are having a straight up water battle—Harry splashing with the water running for the tap and Louis hiding behind his drying towel, ringing it out at Harry to get him back. Louis can't help but giggle, and they're both laughing so hard, so,  _so_ hard and it  _hurts_ , it really does—right in their tummies.

"Harry!" Louis shouts through giggles, trying to hide behind his towel and catch his breath, "Harry,  _stop_!" And yeah they're having a great time. Louis can't stop laughing and Harry keeps trying to reach around Louis' towel to splash him, shouting (quite immaturely) " _Never_!" through his own fit of giggles. Louis pulls his towel down and Harry splashes him right in the face before Louis' even got the chance to get a proper look at him and he yanks the towel back up, squealing. 

"Harry, Harry I call for a truce!" He mumbles behind the fabric of the towel and, really, it's more of a surrender since Louis contributed nearly nothing to the water fight, but his hair's wet all over and so are his trousers and shirt and he just really,  _really_ wants to cuddle right now, maybe kiss a bit. His desires are received when he feels Harry tugging the towel down slowly. Louis scrunches his face up and braces himself for the worst, but instead of water he feels the pressure of Harry's lips on his own and his eyes fly open immediately. Harry pulls away and looks into Louis' eyes, breathing heavily. _  
_

" _Well_ ," He starts off, and Louis' just staring at him. "I was planning on soaking you, actually, but then I saw your face and I couldn't help myself." He says, giving a superior smile as he wraps his arms around Louis' waist, hands fitting just at the cheeks of his bum. 

Louis doesn't say anything and Harry leans in and plants a kiss at the underside of his jaw, placing sparse kisses around his neck as he makes his way down. "Don't know how much I love kissing you." He comments, arms firm around Louis as he kisses on. "Getting real good at it, too."

Before Louis can reply that Harry's a rotten liar, he nips a bit roughly at the skin of his collarbone, causing Louis to squeal as he soothes over it with his tongue. Louis' hands are at Harry's shoulder blades, clenching at the material that covers them as Harry begins sucks at his skin. It's something Louis' practically never experienced—never had a proper love bite, but it's soft and slow and hot and almost languid, and so,  _so_ intimate in some way that he can't quite describe. Harry takes another nip and Louis thinks he might lose it. 

"Harry," he manages to shudder out, near breathless, " _You're parents are in the next room_." He tries to say, but his protest isn't all too convincing. Harry pulls away just enough to mumble " _'S just a love bite_ ," before finishing his work, finally pulling away with a satisfied smirk. 

"Ready for your next lesson?" The words get caught in Louis' throat, so he nods, desperately hoping that Harry will have enough common sense (or dignity) to  _not_ teach him in the open kitchen with his parents just the room over. Harry's grin widens, pecking a kiss to Louis' lips and wrapping his arms tighter around his waist. "C'mon, then."

                                                                                                      —

Harry drags Louis out to the dining room, hands held, as he promptly informs his mum that they'll be upstairs in his room and not to bother them and whatnot, promising not to get Louis home too late and listening idly to the threats given should he drop him off late. Louis hopes it doesn't show on his face what they're trying to hide from Harry's parents. Finally, after verbally having her way with the threats she threatens to hold against her son, Anne waves them off happily. 

"Alright, sweetheart," she dismisses, "Go along. No hanky-panky you two!" Louis' eyes may or may not widen beyond the borders of the  _world_ and the shade of his cheeks has definitely beat out the reddest tomato in the world. Definitely.  _  
_

"Can't guarantee it." Harry winks, dragging a very much red-faced Louis upstairs and Anne waves her joke off so Louis will calm down. Really, she truly was joking, but _Harry_ was not.

                                                                                                      —

It's dark in Harry's room, but there's enough moonlight that they don't have to turn on a lamp. Harry drops Louis' hand when the door shuts, fiddling with his stereo on the other side of the room. Louis looks around and tries to take in Harry's room, but there's only enough light for him to note that Harry's got a few posters along his walls, CDs on every desk, and trousers littering about every inch of the floor. (It's always been a known fact that Harry hated pants, of any kind.)

When Harry turns back to Louis he's got a wild grin on his face as he makes his way back over to Louis, swaying his hips to the music he'd put on. It's some kind of jazz, contemporary mix that Louis' sure is meant to get him in the mood, but he watches Harry and tries to hide his giggle behind his hand as he shimmies his way over. 

"This a playlist you've readily in your music for any such occasion, I assume." Louis teases, smile widening as Harry wraps his around his waist, smiling as he sways the two largely together.

"Only special occasions," He amends, "C'mon, dance with me." He says, grabbing at Louis' hand as he moves them about the room. Louis' not really dancing, just being tugged along by the force of Harry's movements, laughing til he turns red in the face and Harry's looking down at him with the most infatuated smile and eyes that it's precious, this little moment of innocence.

"C'mon," He says, "Could have some fun."  Harry winks and Louis just laughs adoringly. Harry tries to spin Louis around, tries to be cool and act like he knows how to dance when really he's shit at it, and they fall onto the bed in a tangle of feet and legs and smiles and laughter. They're both laughing now, holding onto each other loosely as they try to recover from the laughter that's never dying, bodies curving in on themselves as they clench at their bellies, trying hard to stop. Louis' still laughing when Harry presses their lips together, but Louis can tell that Harry's still having trouble calming himself down too when his lips stretch into a smile against Louis'. Louis tries to kiss back, in a mood too good to over think anything, and he manages it for a while before he breaks back into another small fit of giggles. Harry starts pecking small kisses all over Louis' face and Louis giggles harder, hands rising in habit as Harry's lips tickle around his face. He's calmed himself down enough, now, breath steadying but lips still upturned in the slightest, hands making their way up to Harry's hair as if out of habit. 

Harry nips softly at the joint of his jaw and Louis squeaks a bit, laughing softly afterward and imagining that that probably wasn't the most attractive sound to make, especially not at a time like this. Harry licks over, though, and trails his lips softly until he's reached his ear, sucking his earlobe softly between his lips before licking at the outer shell of Louis' ear. Louis shivers a bit, and yeah, he's definitely not calm. His breathing has become shallow and he's mussing Harry's curls between his fingers, trying to get a grip on reality. It's useless, though, when Harry places his lips neatly over Louis' ear, tracing over it with the words on his lips. 

"Want you to wank me off." He whispers, fingers playing softly with the skin at Louis' hip underneath his rucked up shirt. Louis' breath catches and Harry licks over his ear slowly, pressing a kiss to it after. "Wanna do that for me?" He asks, continuing the descent of his kisses onto Louis' neck, just three kisses down when Louis nods his head in slight, just barely getting it out, just barely breathing.

Harry kisses him and gets off the bed, taking his trousers off and rummaging at the drawer on his bedside, pulling out a small bottle. Louis sits up, waiting for Harry, heart beating fast. When Harry hops back onto bed he's facing Louis.

"Here," He says, handing Louis the bottle. "It's lube. You can use it instead of licking your palm, 's much easier to use."

Louis's holding the bottle in his hand, staring between it and Harry. "I, uh, I don't—what am I supposed to do?" And, yeah,  _of course_  Louis' wanked before, just—he's never wanked  _anyone else_.

Harry smiles. "Just kiss me. And, when you're ready, just put some lube on your palm and do what feels right. Kiss me  _wherever_ , anywhere. The more exotic, the better." Harry guides, winking with just the hint of a smirk on his lips and, yeah, alright, kissing. Louis can do that. 

He leans in, awkward at first, pausing just before their lips meet, but Harry doesn't do anything, waits for Louis to make his own move when he's ready. He takes a deep breath and surges forward, pushing their lips together. Harry's pushed back slightly, but it's okay, Louis can work with it, does work with it. The kiss has Harry leaning back and Louis leaning forward just to keep their lips together, hands at his shoulders as he tries to keep him slow. Finally,  _finally_ Louis leans over to Harry in a straddle, hands on his shoulders, knees at either hip. He kisses him for a bit longer, getting more heated, carried along with it, but when he tries to kiss harder, to get Harry closer, Louis can feel Harry's unmistakable hard-on just beneath his thigh. He gasps slightly, somehow not expecting _that_ or maybe forgetting the point of the kiss, but he knows he has to pull away, has to continue the lesson. 

Louis pulls away and his eyes meet Harry's silently, waiting patiently. He pulls off Harry's hips slowly, eyeing the bottle in his hand carefully before flipping the top open. "Lay down." He says, meeting Harry's eyes before he can change his mind. Harry does so obediently, arm rested casually behind his head as a cushion as he watches Louis. Louis' trying not to look at Harry, meet him in the eye, so he does what he thinks should come next—he unzips Harry's trousers. His fingers are a bit shaky and he's a little nervous, but Louis thanks  _God_ that Harry put on that stupid playlist of his because Lord only knows Louis wouldn't have been able to make it through this in silence. 

Once he's pulled Harry's trousers off carefully, he's met with the prominent bulge just underneath the fabric of Harry's pants, and he's just laying there, just watching Louis. He figures, well, it's  _literally_ now or never, knowing himself, and tugs at the band of his pants quickly, not looking as he does. He has to look though, obviously, and, when he does, his eyes widen.  _Shit._ Louis tries not to think about Harry, Harry and his massive size, Harry and his massive  _everything_ , tries to break himself of his shock as he fiddles with the bottle nervously. Louis' not looking,  _adamantly not_ looking, and he hears the sheets rustle before he feels Harry's reassuring (but startling) hand on his wrist.  _  
_

"Hey, it's okay, it's alright. Just, take it slow, yeah? Don't barge into it, take your time." Louis looks up and nods silently, meeting Harry's concerned eyes. Harry pecks a kiss at his lips before lying back down, properly this time. Louis tries not to think, doesn't think as he squirts some of the lube into his hand. He's never used lube before, almost makes a mess of it as he squirts the liquid out, but recovers it quickly and shuts the bottle before placing his hand cautiously onto Harry's quite erect dick. Harry hisses and Louis' movements freeze, which, isn't _much_ of a difference in the pace he was leading with, but, still. 

"No, 's good. Keep going." Harry encourages with a strangled voice, trying terribly hard to keep himself from rutting up into Louis' hand. Louis begins moving his hand slowly up and down Harry's shaft, feeling the liquid between his fingers and Harry's  _dick_. It's an entirely new experience in every aspect. Harry's getting desperate by Louis' third torturous tug, rolling his hips in small circles, clenching his muscles, trying to control himself. 

"Can you,  _fuck_ , go faster, yeah?" Louis does as told. He does what he knows works for him (even though he doesn't really wank much), knowing that his own head was particularly sensitive and figuring, well, they're all  _dicks_ , aren't they? And so he brings his palm over the head of Harry's dick and, judging by the way his back arched and he sucked in an audibly large amount of air, Louis's pretty sure it was sensitive of Harry's dick, too. 

" _Fuck._ " He says, "Do that again." He manages to choke out, and Louis does. His speed of his tugs have grown faster, but they're not entirely fast and Louis playing with Harry's little head is just making it  _all the more torturous_. Harry likes it. Louis continues what he knows, swipes over Harry's head once, twice, maybe three times in a row before tugging at a moderate speed again, speeding up and slowing down, trying to hear the music over the prominent sound of  _wet_ and  _dirty_ and  _sex_. Louis' lost in his strain to hear the music, pumping Harry out of muscle recognition, swiping over his head with every tug of his hand now. Harry's desperate, gagging for it, needing it. 

"Lou,  _Lou_ ," Harry pants. It's very small, vulnerable and at the complete will of Louis and his hand. It startles him of his trance, and as he looks down at Harry, vulnerable and panting and desperate, it's weird because, well, it's  _Louis._ Louis' never imagined anyone anywhere would  _ever_ be vulnerable by his  _touch_ or his  _words_ or his  _presence_ , yet here's Harry, panting under the touch of his hand, eyes screwed and hips bucking,  _desperate_ for Louis. Harry's eyes open and it's something that Louis can tell he can barely manage, eyes shot open, wide and innocent, vulnerable and ready to shut at any moment. " _Lou,_ my, um, your hand, could you,  _fuck._ Tug at my hair, yeah? Just, fuck, real soft, just enough. 'S right by your hand just,  _fuck_ , please,  _please_. Gonna cum." 

Louis' still amazed by it all, and he's a bit confused for a moment. The way that Harry's looking up at him with pleading eyes, ready to let it all out, tells Louis that he doesn't want him to ' _tug_ ' at the hairs on his scalp, and, it's different, but as Louis' eyes drift down Harry's little happy trail and back, well, he knows he'd do anything just to get Harry to feel good. (Not to mention this was supposed to be a  _learning_ experience, trying out new things and whatnot,  _so_ , you know.) Louis' eyes trail back down the Harry's trail, watching how the path grows from light to heavier, bushier, bigger. Louis doesn't think about it, doesn't want to over think something almost irrelevant and not so detrimental to _life._ So he reaches his other hand over and pinches at the ends of the thick hairs, tugging at them softly and watching as every strand pulls its own piece of skin. 

Harry sucks a breath through his teeth and for a second Louis thinks he's pulled too hard, hurt him when he was meant to give him pleasure, but the look on his face and the arch of his back as Louis looks over to watch him tells him otherwise. Louis continues his earlier rhythm of pumps, slicking his thumb over the head every so many pumps while tugging at the little hairs of Harry's thicket. And Louis knows he's close (or assumes that he knows that he is) so he leans back in to plant kisses at the neglected skin that's been revealed up from under Harry's shirt, just like he told him to in the beginning. He trails his kisses up until he meets the fabric of Harry's shirt, kissing softly at one of his (many) nipples before leaning up and kissing under his neck, around his collar bones, warm and wet.

Harry's really panting, then, eyes shut tight and hands gripping at his locks and the bed sheets and just wandering, clutching aimlessly as he chases his high. It's not until Louis' planting warm little kisses under his chin that Harry speaks. Louis' just swiped his thumb over the head twice in a row, tugging and holding the hair as he pulls it, body contorting to accommodate all three things he's simultaneously trying to accomplish when Harry's back arches high, twisting and turning and gripping and squeezing (his eyes), panting. 

" _Lou_ ," He strangles out, his voice sounding absolutely wrecked. Louis looks up, both in interest and also because his lips were knocked from their place, Harry's chest bumping into his chin as he arched his back. "Lou,  _fuck,_ _Lou_." And just like that, he's cumming. Bucking wildly into Louis' hand, thrashing underneath him as his white spurts paint the shirts on the two, whining. And Louis gets to watch every second of it. He's awestruck, interested and confused, wondering. He watches Harry's face as it contorts underneath his orgasm, and it almost looks like it  _hurts_ , but Louis knows that it doesn't. And it takes him a moment to realize, but,  _yes,_ that was, indeed, Louis' name he called out when he came, and if that wasn't some kind of honor, being the cause of or only coherent thought during one's ultimate moments of pleasure, well then hell, Louis didn't know what was. 

Harry's panting underneath him and Louis' still running his hand up and down his length like second nature, slow and steady and just  _happening_ as he lets himself get caught up in the beautiful specimen that is  _Harry_. Louis' still staring and  _Harry's still cumming_  in shy, pathetic little spurts that signal the end of Harry's well gifted high. Louis' distracted, though, when a splash hits him in the chin. His trance is broken as he looks back to observe the swollen, red head of Harry's spent dick in his hand, rapidly going flaccid as it oozes everything out. Harry's hand reaches over to Louis', pulling it from his sensitive cock and bringing it to his lips, buying his attention. Louis' looking over at him with wide eyes and Harry can tell that he's still trying to grasp the entirety of the event that's just happened, and Harry's endeared. He brings Louis' hand up to his mouth and kisses it, panting still, holds it soft and warm between his own two hands, massively larger than Louis'. Harry smiles. It's a content, smug smile, but all that's in his eyes is love and  _God_ is he happy.  _Fuck_. _  
_

Louis watches as Harry's lips pucker against his skin, pink, wet, and abused. He's speechless but his thoughts are running wild. Harry's looking right up at him and he's got that _look_ in his eye like he's trying to  _play_ innocent with just the slightest bit of mischievous in his bones. When he pulls his lips from Louis' hand, he swipes his finger across it, dabbing at the bit of cum that collected as he wanked him through his orgasm. Harry takes a small lick, eyes fluttering and lighting up at the taste, sucking the rest off his finger, eyes on Lou. He takes another swipe, this time bringing it to Louis' mouth with an encouraging smile.

"Try it." He says, and Harry's finger's  _right there_ and Harry's giving him  _that look_ and Louis' just all over the place out of it so he wraps his lips around Harry's finger submissively, doing as Harry encouraged and—it's different. Louis sucks it off nicely, though, watches Harry watch him as his face twitches in interest at the new taste, licking it cleanly off Harry's finger before tugging his lips from it, puckered. Harry watches as Louis tastes for it, moves his tongue around and swallows whole of it easily. Louis' looking down at Harry and Harry smiles once he's finished, staring down at him without a clue of what's to happen next. He reaches his arm around Louis' neck and pulls him down next to him, bringing him into a kiss as he rests his weight on his elbow.  _  
_

Louis kisses him and it's soft and warm, languid and easy. It's just right. Harry's smiling softly into it, but Louis' going all in, making Harry's smile _that_ much wider and the kiss  _that_ much harder. He falls over easily, letting Louis lead the kiss as he leans over, rolling Harry onto his back as he grips at his shirt. It's just like the first night and Harry's still learning, learning Louis. He's awkward and shy but, when they're together, it's as if he falls easily into a trance, under a spell. He doesn't often say much, and Harry can see it on his face that he's usually thinking or sometimes not, just following the path that's been carved by Harry's encouraging words and eyes and smile. And as they kiss like that, steadily growing more passionate, Harry wonders if it's something Louis only experiences when he's with  _him_ , wonders if maybe it's something special that he should hold dear. Harry smiles even wider, can feel he dimples as they dip in, Louis' lips working easily over Harry's, almost as if without thought. Harry's laughing a bit now, giggling and the kiss turns into a clash of teeth, lip, and tongue and soon Harry's not even kissing back anymore, unable to through the toothy grin he can't drop. _  
_

He nips at Louis' bottom lip, gripping him at the shoulders and turning them over so he's hovering over the confused little Louis. He smiles and leans in, pecking a little kiss on his lips before pulling back and looking into Louis' wide eyes with a little glint in his own. "Your turn."

And Harry knows that as quick as Louis can fall into that little trance of his is half as quick as he can fall out of it. "Harry," He stutters, but Harry's already licking at the column of his throat, kissing over it softly. " _Harry_ , no, I, um, I'm fine—Harry,  _Harry._ " And yeah at this point it's useless. Harry's kissing around his collar bones softly, undoing the button on his trousers and by the (growing) bulge under the fabric, Harry knows he needs this. 

Louis' still mumbling, trying to stutter out a protest. I mean, he's never been  _nude_ in front of Harry before. Sure they've seen each others chests and, now, Louis' seen Harry's dick, touched it even, stimulated it, but,  _fuck._ "Harry," he tries again, " _Please_." 

It's just above a whisper, but Harry hears it. When he's finally popped the button open he trails his kisses back up, places one or two under Louis' chin before pulling up and meeting his eyes, flicking at the fallen hairs of his fringe lovingly as his other hand cradles the soft, warm skin on his tummy. He looks at Louis with soft eyes and Louis feels kind of bad. He sighs. "Just, give me a minute, yeah?"

Harry smiles and it's a soft, understanding smile before he leans in and presses a lingering, simple kiss on Louis' lips. They've kissed much harder than that before, but Louis' heart flutters in his chest and his cheeks  _may_ turn a little red and, yeah, okay. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to," he starts softly, "I won't be mad if you don't want to."

And, it's kind that Harry's understanding about the situation, but it's just, Louis  _does_ want to. He wants to  _so bad._ He just needs a second or two to grasp it all—this entire situation and,  _fuck_. "Just, can you kiss me first? I just, I—" 

Harry smiles and it's soft, warm, leaning in to peck a kiss to Louis' lips. "'Course." 

He leans in again, kissing Louis softly, slow and languid and unrushed and teasing and just _perfect_ until. Louis' melted into the kiss, gripping at the material of Harry's shirt as he tries to loosen up, to grasp this idea of intimacy with Harry. Louis can feel Harry's tongue on his, moving about slowly, probing and just feeling, just kissing. They don't continue for much longer before Louis' proper whining, clenching the fabric of the shirt at Harry's shoulder and arching into him, wanting to get closer to Harry, wanting to feel more of him. Harry knows Louis probably doesn't realize it, but he can tell that he's desperate, near _gagging_ for it, and Harry's nothing if not a proper gentleman. He knows what Louis needs before even Louis does, reaching his hand down to rub at Louis' crotch and relieve some of the ache, not sure if he was ready to take it further yet. Louis gives a small gasp, pulling Harry closer and making their lips clash in a fit of heat and lust.

Louis' breathless when Harry pulls away, just watching Harry with innocent eyes, waiting for more. Harry doesn't waste a second, he rucks up Louis' soiled shirt just enough to press sparse kisses along the expanse of his mid area, imagining that Louis would probably be more comfortable if he weren't  _entirely_ naked as Harry blew him. When Harry begins pawing at Louis' trousers, tugging them down just enough to feel over the material of Louis' pants as the only barrier between him and Louis' most intimate parts, Louis starts to pant, whimpering softly as he watches on unsure, feels the warmth of Harry's hand over the material. Harry looks up, hands at the band of Louis' pants, and, when he sees no sign of protest, he tugs them down carefully, watching as Louis' cock bobs out of it's confinements fruitfully,  _hard_. 

And, if not for the whimper Louis gives at the release and the cool air that surrounds his dick, Harry might have found himself staring at it for minutes on end, just admiring it. But Harry's reminded of Louis and his needs and insecurities by the small whimper he releases and he leans back over Louis, grabbing Louis' cock softly in his hand and kissing him through his gasp. 

"So beautiful," Harry mumbles between kisses. They're small things, small little warm kisses that mean just _everything_ to them in this moment of heat, and they're so,  _so_ beautiful,  _so_ perfect. When Harry pulls away they're both breathing harder than before, wide eyes on each other's. "'M gonna suck you off now, okay?" 

Louis nods softly and Harry doesn't waste any time, pecking a small kiss to his lips before going down to his hips, shoving Louis' pants down further so he can place small kisses at the skin of his hips, hands gripping them softly, mumbling sweet nothings like " _So beautiful_ ," or " _Perfect, Lou_ ," that warm Louis' heart all the same as it makes him purse his lips in an attempt to suppress his whines, but when Harry licks at the base of his dick, just a small, taste-testing lick, Louis can't hold back the small gasp and squeal that gets let out. Harry licks up the length of his dick, near flat over his stomach, slowly, tortuously.

It's a skill Harry's seldom put to use, his expert blow jobs, but Harry's a quick learner and eager to please. When Harry finally licks his way to the tip he takes it into his mouth, sucking softly, swirling his tongue around, eyes on Louis. He gasps, hands immediately flying to the sheets beside him, eyes wide and mouth agape as he takes in the new sensation. Harry dips further until he's reached Louis' base again, gagging slightly every now and then, but forcing himself down further. He pulls up and bobs his head only a few times, watching Louis as he grips the sheets, back arching in the slightest, just enough to throw his head back, gasping and whimpering as Harry continues his slow rhythm. He sucks harder, hallowing his cheeks out until he reaches Louis' tip again, keeping his hips from lifting from the bed with his hands, pushing him down as he pulls of for a quick breath.

Harry dips back in after a small gasp, shaking his head to beat his gag as he aims for Louis' base, bobbing up and down a few times at a faster, shorter pace than before. He only bobs half way up Louis' dick a few times before he feels him twitching in his mouth—it is his first blow job after all. Harry bobs his way to the base of Louis' dick once again, pausing only for a few heavy breaths at the sparse patch of pubes Louis owns, neat and thick, and curled only in the slightest. He pulls up and it's torturous, scraping his teeth lightly against the length of Louis in an attempt to lengthen his high. 

" _Harry_ ," Louis gasps, and Harry knows he's close, sucking softly at the head of his dick, cheeks hallowed, breaths heavy. Louis manages a glimpse at him, just a small one, and that's the final straw. He only sees him for a brief second, before his eyes shut by the force of his orgasm, but it's enough to see Harry's red, swollen lips wrapped prettily around Louis' dick, shining by the remnants of his saliva—and that's got Louis shoving his hips up. Harry's startled at first, but it doesn't last longer than a second before he dips down and begins to suck Louis at a proper pace, milking his orgasm as best as he can. Harry tries really hard to contain every drop, to drink it, but some dribbles out of his mouth as he sucks Louis' off and it doesn't matter anyway because when Louis' done and oversensitive Harry's still holding his cock heavy in his hand, licking up what's left. 

Louis hisses and it's a bit painful, almost pleasurable, but painful and he tries to squirm away, squeaking when Harry's grip on his cock moves with his movements, tightens, even. Harry places one more soft kiss at the head of his dick before pulling away, tucking Louis carefully into his pants and cuddling up to his side as he leans in for a kiss, slow, and languid, and tired. Louis falls into it easily, and he may not be the best kisser in the world, but right now, lying tired next to Harry, it's just the lazy movement of lips on lips, tongue on tongue, and it's perfect. Harry pulls away after a bit, long enough that their breaths were calmed, only slightly heavy, pulling Louis' shirt off his chest and pecking a small kiss on his lips before rolling off the bed and reaching for a shirt in one of his drawers as well as a pair of pants for himself, and Louis' left watching him, eyes half-open and tasting the after taste of his own after taste off Harry's lips. When Harry's pulled off his own shirt, switched it for a new one and pulled on a new pair of pants over his semi, he turns over to Louis lying helplessly on his bed. He manages to tug it over his shoulders, tuck his arms through the holes, and the shirt's a bit big, but it's just perfect on Louis and Harry's endeared. Pecking a kiss and smiling softly as Louis smiles tiredly up at him, half there. 

"C'mon, let's get you home." 

                                                                                                      —

Louis manages a goodbye to Harry's parents, thanks them for the marvelous dinner and makes it through the car door so gentlemanly held open by none other than Harry himself. The car ride is silent and Louis falls asleep almost immediately. Harry adores him and reaches his hand over, placing it softly on Louis' knee as he drives. It sends some kind of shock to Harry's heart when Louis, in all his tiredness, only partly wakes up, just long enough to find Harry's hand and lace it with his own before falling asleep again, trying to cuddle himself into Harry's side.   

Harry drops Louis off at his door, telling his mum he'd fallen asleep on the ride over and that he should probably get to bed. Jay invites him in to escort him to his room despite Louis' protests, and Harry's all grins at the idea of tucking Louis in for bed. 

"Harry, I don't need your help, I'm perfectly fine." He slurs with drowsiness, eyes squinting as he sits on the end of his bed and waits for Harry to hand him his night trousers (which he's just going to take off anyway). 

Harry turns back to Louis after finding what he'd been shuffling around for and grins, cupping the side of his face as he kisses the top of his forehead. "That's right, now c'mon, put them on." Louis sighs but tugs them on anyway, too tired to be embarrassed over his half-nakedness in front of Harry as he does. Once he's got them on Harry lays him back, fluffing his pillow a bit and reaching for the sheets to lay over him, ignoring the protests Louis mumbles into his pillow half asleep, cuddling himself into his bed. Harry leans in and presses a kiss at his temple, whispering softly " _Get some sleep, love_ " before exiting the room quietly, shutting the light off and closing the door with a soft  _click._

Louis falls asleep easily.

 **Harry:**   _Night, sugarcube x_


End file.
